clasped
by Kazhio
Summary: ichigoxkisshu...not good at summaries...please read and find out what happens! this is for ichigoxkisshu fans! warning: rated m for some languages and some sexual references in some of the chapters...
1. Chapter 1: Kisshu! You Again!

**Clasped**

**Chapter 1- Kisshu?! You Again?!**

Hello everyone! I'm Kazhio! This is my first fan fict! I'm so excited about it! I promise myself to finish this before I read other fan fiction! Oh well, lets head for the summary. This all about Kish and Ichigo and because of three kisses they turn out to be a couple! Ryou was not happy about this, and as their relationship grew, Deep Blue realized that he loves Ichigo. Just read my story to find out what will happen next. By the way, PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!!! I would also want to take this opportunity to thank my friends Adrian, Joy, Karen, Julia, Gorgelle, and Marian for checking my grammar and reviewing my fiction! Arigato Gozaimasu! If you have time and a friendster account, please add me up! Here's my email add: Some limes!!!! Beware if you're not yet ready!!!

* * *

"I'm Kish, thanks for the kiss." The dark green haired alien told a cute pink haired mew mew.

"Why did this jerk just kiss me?" The pink haired mew mew had this question on her mind.

"Take that as my greetings, Ichigo! I'll see you later, honey!" As the green haired alien teleported away.

* * *

Ichigo was awakening by the radiant sunlight passing through her window.

"That dream again, huh?" she murmured to herself.

"Why do I have to dream about these stupid events? I don't love him and I even don't like him either!'

As she walked to her balcony, listening to the chirping birds, she is thinking of the activities that she will do for the day.

"Today is a new day! Even without Masaya, I can start my day beautifully! So my plans for today are the following; I will concentrate more to my studies and also to my work since no more aliens is atta-------"Before she can finish what's she's about to say, her attention was caught by a matured yet a gentle voice coming from the kitchen.

"Ms. Ichigo Momomiya! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up and go down at once! You don't want to be late and be scolded by your adviser, do you?"

"I'm coming mom! I promise that I will go down as fast as an Iriomote cat! I'm just gonna take a bath and dressed up!" She told her mom in a foolish voice.

Few minutes later…..

"I'm done taking my breakfast! I'm going now!" She told her mom while is walking on her way to their door.

"Alright dear, take care!" Her mother told her.

"Take care, my precious Ichigo. Since there's no Masaya anymore, I have nothing to worry about!" Her dad told her with a smirk on his face.

"Anyways, I'm going now!" Ichigo told her parents politely.

On her way to school

"Why do I keep on thinking of him? I really hate him! Well do I?" Ichigo was puzzled because of this question. It keeps on repeating on her mind.

"Baka, baka, baka Ichigo!" she murmured.

She was thinking of that question over and over again and she didn't notice that her two best friends were already beside her.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Momomiya-san!" Miwa greeted her lively.

"Ohayo…….." She answered her with a deep sigh.

Curious yet concern to Ichigo, the two ask her what is that stupid thing that is bothering her.

"So what's with you? Why are you so depressed? Is it about Masaya?" They asked her in unison.

"No…… It's not about Masaya or anything…….. It's just I'm having the same dream every night and it's really weird for me……."She answered the two with a low pitch voice.

Her best friends are really worried to her, so they decided to tell her about the hottest and highly sensational news in the classroom.

"Hey, Ichigo, did you already know that there's a new guy in the campus!" Moe told her excitedly.

"He has a dark-green hair, pale complexion, golden eyes and with a sexy body! Whoever sees him will have this conclusion: He's so cute! Kawaii!" Moe added.

"Moe and I had already seen him! He's really cute! He is in the same batch as we are!" Miwa told Ichigo with a blush on her face.

"So, the two of you like him, do you? Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm…………

." She looked at her friends and gave them a smirk with a facial expression called 'you like him'.

They look on her with a puppy eyes as if they were asking for her mercy. "IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG HAVING A CRUSH ON HIM?!" They answered her in chorus. "C'mon! Let's hurry up! We don't want to be scolded!" they added.

"He has a dark-green haired boy with pale complexion, golden eyes and with a sexy body, eh? He reminds me of someone. Could he be…………

No, he can't be the same guy!" She murmured to herself as they run towards their school.

* * *

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, class" Their adviser greeted them lively with a sweet smile. Miwa and Moe broke up the silence in their class.

"Sensei, sensei, will the new guy in our campus be staying with us? What we mean is that will the new guy be our classmate?" They asked their sensei in chorus. Since they already started the topic, their sensei smiled and told them;

"Is that what you want to know? Well, I think so. And the answer for your question is…."

"IS WHAT?!"

"He's your classmate!" She told them with a sweet smile.

"Here he comes!" Her classmates murmured seems like they are excited.

"Kish, come in now."

Her eyes widened. Ichigo cannot believe what her two brown eyes saw. It's really flesh and blood. It's really Kish. It's not just her imagination and it's really happening. Her heart is pumping faster and cold sweat was coming down from her temple down to her neck. Their eyes met. He looked at her with passion and Ichigo felt that her cheeks are turning red. He winked at her and smirked.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu"

"Take care of him"

"Yes, sensei" The class answered.

"So, Kish, where do you want to seat beside with? Since you're our special student, I will let you wherever you want and let that former student transfer."

"Alright…. Wait…."

"So, what's your decision?"

"I know now where I would exactly want to sit." As he looked at Ichigo

"Where?"

He pointed beside Ichigo. "I want to sit beside that girl, the red haired red ribbon girl. Sensei, may I know the name of that beautiful maiden?" He looked at Ichigo with a smirk on his face. Ichigo suddenly shudder but she can feel that she is already blushing. The class shrieked like they are in love…..

"Oh……. That girl is Ms. Ichigo Momomiya. Do you really want to sit beside her? You know she sleeps in the class and worst, she screams in the middle of the class because of her dreams. Sometimes she would call your name. I don't know how but maybe she knows someone with the same name as yours."

"Oh really? But for me, she's really attractive and interesting." as he looked at her.

"Well then, it's deci-----"Before he could finish her speech, Ichigo interrupted.

"BUT SENSEI! What about my feelings?!" Ichigo looked on her sensei with those puppy eyes as if they were trying to tell him 'don't do it'. But her sensei gave her a discriminated face.

"Momomiya-san, thank you for interrupting and as a sign of my gratitude, you'll gonna tour Kish around the campus." She looked at the puzzled Ichigo. She simply looked at her and gave her a peace sign.

"B-but…. Se-sensei……. Wha-what…… a-about…… m-me…????" Ichigo find it hard to speak that she was about to cry. Her tears were falling down to her cheeks. He pulled her near to his chest, wiped her tears away and locked her with his arms. And he whispered to her ear.

"Ssshhhh….. Koneko-chan…. Don't cry now….. I'm already here….. You're not alone anymore…."

Somehow Ichigo felt that she was safe but suddenly she realized that it was Kish who is hugging her so she pushed him away.

"So Ms. Momomiya, tour him later, ok?"

"Hai….."

She looked at Kish and gave him a look that meant 'I will kill you later'.

* * *

Dismissal time

"So this is our last destination, the roof top." She told Kish with a grin.

"Ah…. Okay…." He responded immediately.

"I'm just doing this for the sake of my homeroom grade so don't take it seriously." She added.

"………

I'll be going now….." She glanced at Kish and began to walk towards the door.

"ICHIGO!!"

Kish ran after her. She felt his arms were locked to her waist. She could feel his heat. She wanted to turn her face at him but there was something that's telling her not to do it.

"I waited for a long time just to hug you like this. So my precious kitten, how are you? I really missed you…… You're still beautiful, your scent is still sweet and your body feels darned nice. You're really tempting me to ravage you senselessly right now…………

.As much as I hate to ask this, but where is that fucking black bastard? I haven't seen him in campus…."

He waited for a while to let Ichigo answer his question. Later on, he could feel Ichigo's grip was getting tighter. She was trembling for whatever reason she has and he felt tears coming down from Ichigo's eyes landed on his arms……

"Koneko-chan?" Kish asked her with his gentle voice. Deep inside, he is really eager to know why his kitten was crying.

"It's nothing." Ichigo said as she wiped her tears. "I'll be going then…"

Kish cannot accept the fact that Ichigo is crying because of that black jerk.

"My kitten, it pains me when you are sad. I hate that fucking black Masaya because he made you cry. Doesn't know how lucky he is? Doesn't he know what I would sacrifice just for you? For just one real kiss from my Angelic Ichigo, ANYTHING, I would give up everything and anything just for you, my beloved koneko-chan…. So………could you please tell me what's bothering you?" He asked her softly with a sweet smile. She couldn't believe that the person standing right infront of her is Kish, the arrogant yet passionate Kish….

Finally, Kish already convinced her and Ichigo told him what had happened.

"After you went back to your planet, Masaya went to England for his studies and I even don't know if he will ever come back!!!!" Ichigo cried harder to Kish as her tears flowed down from her eyes.

"Koneko-chan….. It's alright….. I'm here for you……" He told her while he turned Ichigo towards him. He hugged her so tight as if this was his last chance to do so…..

"Kish……. Why are so good to everyone all of a sudden?"

"I want to have a good impression to everyone like Masaya….. So that you will love me as you loved Masaya…."

"And what happened to your ears? I thought you couldn't shrink them?" Ichigo asked him out of her curiousity. You could surely read it all over her face that she wants to know.

"I drank a potion which can turn me into a human within 24 hours but I had to give up 50 of my powers. Pie gave them to me." He told her with a smirk o his face, as usual.

"So, see ya later!" Kish gave a peck on her cheeks, released her then he went away.

"What's with him?" Ichigo asked herself. 'Why did this alien stalk me' she thought. "What does he mean 'see ya later'…? Well it doesn't matter for now because I have to be going for work now! I don't want to be late and be scolded by SHIROGANE RYOU!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Kish vs Ryou

**Chapter 2Kish vs. Ryou**

Ichigo was walking happily on her way to the Mew Mew café, when suddenly Masha appeared infront of her.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! Alien! Alien!" Masha reported to her repeatedly. His loyalty to Ichigo cannot be compared to anyone.

"Alien? Masha could you tell me moooore details?" Ichigo told Masha with her questioning look.

"Ha-i!"

"So Masha??" Ichigo's heart pumped faster. She feels so nervous about it. She asked herself, why she feels something like this. She never felt this way before.

"ALIEN! ALIEN! AT MEW MEW CAFÉ!" Masha reported to Ichigo.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo dashed to the café. She is worried about Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Keiichiro and of course Ryou. And when she reached her destination, her brown eyes became wide. She cannot believe what she saw! It was Kish wearing the former uniform of Masaya. It fitted to him perfectly, infact, he looks so cool! But for Ichigo, there's no more time for that. She walked towards the room where Ryou stayed while stumping her feet.

"SHI-RO-GA-NE!!!!!" She screamed at his face.

"Why do you look so angry?" Ryou told her with a grin on his face as if he doesn't know why she was frustrated. As he placed his attention to her eyes, he noticed that it was burning in fire! For the first time, Ryou felt afraid of her.

"YYYOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU ASK ME, WHY???????" She screamed on the top of her lungs. Ryou felt really afraid of her but not only him, but also Keiichiro, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro and the customers! Then, she pointed at Kish who's just smiling at her.

"WHY DOES HE NEED TO WORK HERE?! WHY DID YOU ACCEPT HIM FOR THE REPLACEMENT OF MY MASAYA?!" She continued to scream as she's a fire-breathing dragon. Because of all her screaming, she didn't notice that Kish is already beside her. Kish then, brushed his soft lips against hers and said, "Long time, no see, my koneko-chan! I told you awhile ago that I will see you again and that's the reason I'm here." He looked at her with an innocent face smiling face of course.

"Wh-what?!" Ichigo looked surprised. She never felt this way even with Masaya. There is something about this feeling. Kish whispered to her ear "Why do you looked so shocked? I always do that to you, don't I? Oi, Ichigo, shouldn't you be dressing up? Or maybe……"

"WHAT?!"

Kish raised his voice enough to be heard all through out the café.

"YOU WANT ME TO COME WITH YOU! TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND TTHHHEEEENNNN GAZE AT YOUR IRRESISTABLE BODY WITH PASSION!!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Ichigo looked at him as if he's a cockroach that REALLY irritates her. Immediately, Ryou Protected Ichigo from the harsh words given by Kish.

"Though I accepted you to work here at my café, you're not allowed to say such things to Ichigo!" Ryou told Kish like a mother would and as for Kish, he looks like a small child who's about to cry because of his mother.

"Get back to work!!" Ryou added

"Hai…." Kish answered.

After Kish went out of the room, Ichigo bursted into laughter.

"Oh, Shirogane-san, you made me laugh!! You're so cute when you scolded Kish! You look like mom!" as she told Shirogane about it. Ryou looked at her. Her smile was so sweet; it could take away anyone's loneliness.

"Oh, really? Well, glad to see you're happy and smiling again. I'll be going then. Hurry up and change your clothes." He patted her red-haired head and went outside.

Few minutes later…

Ichigo went to Ryou. She wanted to ask him why DID he accept Kish as the replacement of her Masaya.

"Shirogane-san….." Ichigo looked at him in the eyes and started to utter the words that she needed to ask.

"Um….. May I ask you something?"

Ryou smiled and answered her, "So, Ichigo, how come you're behaving well all of the sudden? Anyway, why did you come to me? Is there anything wrong, Ichigo? And you better hurry up."

Ichigo's tears overflowed her eyes and one by one, tears come down from her yes.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Ryou was starting to worry about her. He had never seen Ichigo cry like this before.

"S-sorry for c-crying (sniff..) all of a s-sudden… I'm not really g-good in hiding my emotions…. (sniff…) Damn it! They can't stop flowing down from my eyes! (more sniffing)"

Since Ryou liked her in the first place, he wrapped his arms around her closer to her chest. Ichigo then turned into crimson red.

"It's okay…. Tell me what's bothering you…. 'coz I hate you seeing you cry like this…." He comforted her with his sweet words and his warm body.

"Really?" Ichigo looked at him.

"Yeah, really." He responded.

Ichigo suddenly had the urge to hug him back.

"Shirogane….."

"Hmmmmm?" That's all he can say.

"Why did you accept Kish? You know he's our enemy. He is an alien…"

Ryou wiped her tears and said; "He told me that his planet was already saved through the help of mew aqua and he doesn't have any negative intention for us that's why we believed him"

"B-but.." That's the only word that she can utter as she cried harder. Suddenly, she found herself buried to his chest. He lifted his chin, wiped her tears away and said; "Don't cry now…. It pains me when you are sad….. Just concentrate to your work and ignore Kish as of he's not there."

"alright…… um……… ano……. Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we stay like this a little longer? I feel very comfortable with you in times like this…."

Ryou flustered red. He had never heard Ichigo talked to him like this before. He always heard her screaming and complaining at him all the time.

"Um… sure…"

Ichigo hugged him tighter and Ryou hugged him back. He never felt so wonderful.

After ten minutes, Kish entered to the room where Ryou usually stayed. He just wanted to ask him about the new cakes made by Akasaka-san. His eyes widened. He cannot believe what his two golden eyes saw. Ryou was………. Hugging…… Ichigo…… Emotions of jealousy, anger and confusion had overcome him. His eyes are burning, his lips had dried and he closed his fist. He dashed to the direction where Ryou and Ichigo where staying. He grabbed Ichigo's arms and held her possessively. He just realized that Ichigo was sleeping and her top was seemed kinda wet. He suddenly got SO worried and thought 'what the hell happened between Ryou and my kitten? Did he tried to force her to…… NO….. THAT CAN"T BE?!'. Suddenly had just awakened and uttered, "Ryou??..." Kish hugged her tighter and glared at Ryou. His golden eyes looked so frightening, it could kill a fly…

"Shirogane!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?! WHY DOES SHE LOOK SO HURT AND SAD? I HATE HER SEEING LIKE THIS…"

"I didn't do anything to her, infact I comforted her with my warmth." He grinned at Kish and retrieved Ichigo her back beside him. He slowly laid Ichigo on his sofa, sat beside her and let her head rest on his lap to make her feel comfortable. Lastly, he kissed her forehead and Ichigo continued to sleep peacefully. Ryou glared at Kish like a small boy would do if ever anyone wanted to steal his toy.

"How dare you! Ichigo is mine!" Kish protested.

"What?! How dare I?! It's not me who made her cry but it's you, Kish!" Ryou retorted.

"ME?!" Kish told him curiously yet with the tense of his anger that he's feeling inside.

"Of course! You and only you can make her cry like this!"

"……." Only silence was given by Kish to what he said.

"I tell you, if you will not be able to please MORE THAN 10,000 YOUNG LADIES within one month, you are not deserving for Ichigo." He challenged.

"So, if I will be to please MORE THAN 10,000 YOUNG LADIES, I am deserving for Ichigo" concluded by Kish.

"Probably……." Ryou answered him with a straight looking face.

"And you'll leave Ichigo and I alone" Kish added.

"**IF **you will able to do my challenge but if you didn't accomplish your task successfully, Ichigo will be mine." Ryou faced him with confidence

"Alright! It's a deal!" Kish smiled at him. He can feel that he can win this challenge and they closed their contract with a hand shake. After their handshake, they saw Ichigo who was about to wake up.

"Ryou?... Kish?... What are you two doing here??" Ichigo asked curiously. Kish walked towards her, lifted her chin and leaned forward until their faces was about 10 cm a part and told her; "You'll be mine koneko-chan. Just wait for me, ok?"

"W-what?!" Ichigo answered him in surprise.

"I'll be gong then, kitten. I have to do an important task."

As he walked towards the door, Ichigo rose up and sit comfortably beside Ryou.

"So, how did you feel when our bodies met? Did you feel comfortable? ... Was it too tight? Do you want to do it again? ... This time TIGHTER?!" He gave her a grin while hugging her.

"How dare you! You pervert! BAKA! You took advantage of me when I was vulnerable! ... When I was lonely and hurt" She scolded at his face.

He hugged her tighter and because of that hug, Ryou could feel her chest. "Nice chest you've got there! I didn't thought of that earlier! I didn't even notice it! I thought you have small chest….. But now that I can feel it, it seems kinda big….. but not as big as the other mew mews. You know, when you are a far, you seemed flat chested. He teased her again. Ryou noticed that she was blushing.

"Why are you blushing then?" Ryou teased her.

"W-w-what?! N-no, I'm not! ..." She stuttered immediately then ran away.

"Same old Ichigo, that's why I really like you," He murmured to himself.

As Ichigo run along the hallway, her friends blocked her way.

"What's the matter, everyone?" Ichigo asked with a puzzled face.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Kish! Kish!" Pudding reported her repeatedly.

"What about Kish?! Did he do anything wrong?!"

"He's acting so weird since he went out from Ryou's Office." Zakuro answered calmly.

"By the way, what did you do in Shirogane's Office?" Mint asked her curiously.

""I………………….. We……………." Ichigo blushed and then her cheeks turned red as her hair.

"**WE HUGGED EACH OTHER.**" A voice coming from behind them interrupted. When they looked back to see where that voice came from, they saw that it was Shirogane Ryou.

"WHAT?!" The four looked so shocked about it.

"Shirogane-san………" Lettuce murmured his name.

"There's no wonder why Kish was acting like that." Mint concluded.

"So, what's with Kish?" Ichigo and Ryou asked the four mew mews in chorus.

"Well, go to the serving area of the café." They answered them.

* * *

When they reached the serving area…..

"W-what happened to him?!" Ichigo looked very shocked about this issue. Her jaw fell to the ground.

"Not good! Not good enough!" Ryou yelled at Kish.

Kish winked at Ichigo. 'Kish was acting SO WEIRD' Ichigo thought. He keeps on flirting with girls in the café. Every girl that went inside the café, Kish would flirt would with them. And almost all of them fell in love with him.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, he is acting SO different today!! He's like Tamaki in Ouran High School Host Club!" Pudding cried to Ichigo.

"Who's Tamaki? What is Ouran High school Host Club?" Mint asked.

"I watched that anime in DVD!" Pudding replied.

"Baka yaro! Kuso! Sukatoro!" That's what can Ichigo utter for that time. She doesn't know why but she feels jealous to the girls and she felt irritated towards Kish.

"Let's just go back to work!" Ryou commanded.

* * *

After a long day of work

"Oi, Ryou!" Kish cried.

"Yeah?" Ryou answered him.

"500 for the day!" He boasted at him.

"Well, quite good but not that good enough." Ryou grinned at him.

Ichigo was about to go home…..

"Bye everyone! I need to go now!"

"I'll walk you home" Ryou suggested.

"B-but…." Ichigo answered hesitantly.

"It's alright, ne, Kish?" Ryou looked at Kish as if he planned something.

"Yeah…. Right!!!! WHATEVER!!!! I'll catch up later!" Kish shouted with its annoyed face.

"Well then, it's decided!" He announced with a peace sign on his hand.

"I guess I have no choice but to let you walk with me…." She told Ryou with her very cute irritated face.

"Let's get going then!' Ryou cried with happiness.

* * *

On their way home

As they walked to her house, they cannot utter any word. They cannot start a subject that is suited for them. Silence was all over the place. Too much silence made Ichigo tense; she can feel her heart, beating faster. Ryou feels also the same way. The silence was broken by a crying voice. The voice is coming from the somewhere and as they walked towards the empty, quiet, dark street, the crying voice becomes louder and louder. Then, suddenly they heard a scream. Ichigo immediately hugged Ryou because of her fright. Her cat ears and tail popped out.

"Shi-shi-shi-ro-ga-ne???" Ichigo find it hard to utter a single word. Ryou found her shuddering but at the same time, he finds her cute because of her characteristic of being afraid of ghost.

"Ichigo??? Are you scared of ghost? But they are not true! But seriously, you're afraid of ghost?" he asked her. Ichigo nodded. That is the only answer she can give to Ryou. She was too afraid of ghost that's why even a simple word, she finds it hard to pronounce.

"Let's find out if it's really a ghost." Ryou told her bravely. Ichigo realized that Ryou was not afraid of ghost.

"B-but…. I-I'm….. s-scared…." Ichigo demanded in fear. She tried to pull Ryou to the other way but he resisted.

"There's nothing or no one that can hurt you because I am here by your side. I will protect you. Trust me!" He convinced her.

"A-alright…. B-but….. p-promise….. m-me….. t-that… y-you….. w-will…… n-not…. L-leave…. Me……"

"Alright, I promise." Ryou told her. He pulled her near to his chest and held her hands tightly.

"Start walking, Ichigo."

As they continue to walk, the voice becomes clearer. They stopped for a while because they heard that the mysterious voice was going to their direction.

"SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI-RO-RO-GA-GA-NE!!!!!!!!!!!!" She called his name. She was turning to pale.

"Hold on, Ichigo!" He told her. As the voice came closer, a figure was starting to form. As they focus on the figure, Ichigo's heart beated faster. She felt that she was about to faint. Ryou felt that Ichigo's grip was getting tighter. Then suddenly, the figure dashed to their direction. Ichigo wanted to run but her body won't obey her. Then the figure hugged her.

"GGGGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!" She screamed to death.

Then she heard Ryou laughing like there is no tomorrow. She looked at Ryou and shouted at his face.

"NANI?!"

"Look who's hugging you?! I told you there's no such thing as ghosts!" He giggled. When Ichigo looked down to see who is hugging her, she saw a child about 4 yrs. Old. She has a red hair like Ichigo's and blue eyes like Ryou's. Then, the child looked at Ryou and Ichigo and pointed them.

"Mama!! Papa!!! I found you!" She told them gladly. Ichigo and Ryou looked puzzled at each other.

"Mama? Papa?" They answered. They really looked shocked. Ryou carried the child and comforted her.

"Papa and Mama! I missed you!" The child cried and cried to Ryou. Then he gave the child to Ichigo.

"May I ask your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Mama, you don't love Yumei anymore! You don't remember her!" She cried.

"Is she stupid or what?" Ryou whispered to Ichigo's ear.

"Sshhh… Don't cry now, Yumei…." She told her as she comforted her.

"You now remember me, Mama!'

Again Ryou whispered to her,"Is she that stupid? Of course you will know her name because she told you awhile ago."

"Why are you here?" She asked Yumei.

"You were fighting each other awhile ago…. That's why is I left our house and ran away." Yumei answered Ichigo with her tears. Ryou carried Yumei.

"We're not fighting…. Don't cry now….. Sleep now and we'll go home…." He comforted LYumei with his mellow voice.

"Alright……" She told him. Her eyes were so sleepy because of crying too much.

* * *

When Yumei was already fell asleep.

"So, what willl we do, Shirogane-san" Ichigo asked him.

"Are you that stupid?" Ryou teased her.

"I'M NOT STUPID! I'm asking you how we will get her home. We don't know her and we also don't know where she lives?" She told Ryou with all the worry in her face.

"Her parents fought each other, that's why she ran away. Maybe we looked like her parents and that's the reason why she had mistaken us as her parents" Ichigo added.

"You're not really a good observer, Ichigo." Ryou concluded with his hands on his chin.

"WHAT??!!"

"You didn't even looked at her. She still is wearing her uniform and her I.D. was still in her pocket. You can find her address at the back of her I.D.! You're not really using your head!" Ryou provoked.

"FINE!! Whatever!" She glared at Ryou with really scary eyes.

* * *

On their way to Yumei house

"You know, I haven't seen my parents fighting before. They are my ideal couple. How about you?" She looked at his face and saw his reaction changed. His happiness turned into a gloomy face.

"What's the matter, Shirogane san?" She asked Ryou curiously. She wanted to seek for an answer..

"Didn't Keiichiro tell you that my parents were killed by a chimera animal? They died when I was young. And that's why I have few memories about them." Ryou stated to her. Ichigo was shocked that Ryou was actually expressing his feelings to her.

"'I…. I am sorry, Ryou….. Gome Nasai…" She felt pity for him.

"Didn't I tell you not to feel sorry for me and you agreed." He told Ichigo.

"Do you want to be a cat again?" He added and smirked at her. Ichigo remembered suddenly that in order to be a cat, she needs to be human form and be kissed. She is in human form and Ryou was with her. She quickly imagined what could happen to them. She blushed.

"Oh! Here we are!" Ryou announced to Ichigo.

"Alright! I'll be the one to press the doorbell since you're the one carrying Yumei." She suggested.

After Ichigo pressed the doorbell, Yumei parents ran towards the gate. Ryou and Ichigo was to see them. They really do look like them.

"Thank you very much! Arigato Gozaimasu!" Yumei's mother and father told them.

"Not at all." Ichigo told them.

"We'll be going then." Ryou then, hold Ichigo's hand tightly and started to walk.

* * *

When they reached Ichigo's house

"See you tomorrow!" Ryou waved goodbye to Ichigo.

"Hai!"

* * *

as she entered inside their house

"Okaeri Nasai Ichigo!" Her mother greeted her lively. "Who's that hot guy who just walked with you?" Her mother added.

"Is he the replacement for Masaya? Is HE your boyfriend?" Then her mother giggled.

"No, HE'S NOT!"

"Why are you blushing then?"

"NOTHING!!!"

"Oh well, help me prepare the dishes. Your father will be here soon."

"Hai!"

* * *

"More than 10,000 young ladies, eh? Nice move Shirogane-san! But I will accomplish my task for my Ichigo!" He murmured to himself on his way to Ichigo's house. He was about to turn left when he suddenly bumped on a man whose carrying 3 boxes. The man fell with his boxes so does Kish.

"I'm so sorry sir! I'm not looking on my way! Sorry!" Kish cried.

"No, it's not your fault! It's mine! I carried too many boxes that's why I didn't saw my way. I'm sorry" He apologized.

"It's fine. Do you mind if I help you carry your boxes?" Kish asked him politely.

"If you're going to help me, that would be great! Since you're the one suggested it, I'll let you carry this one!"

When Kish carried the man's box, he noticed that it was too light for him.

"May I also have the other one?" He requested to the man.

"Why? Is that not enough for you? Each box is quite heavy." He looked at Kish and he was shocked to see him carrying the box with only one hand.

"It's very light."

"Alright, if you say so." And then, he gave the other box to Kish. He noticed that the man was taking the route to Ichigo's house. When suddenly the man spoke to him," I have a daughter and she's helpful as you are."

"Really?"

"I think you're compatible to each other."

"What's the name of your daughter, sir?" He asked him curiously.

"You'll find out later." He teased her.

"alright…"

"ah! Here we are!" He announced. Kish's golden eyes widened. He cannot believe what his two golden eyes saw. It was the house of his precious kitten.

"Let's go in!" The man told Kish.

* * *

When they went inside the house

"Ichigo! Sakura! Tadai ma!" He cried. Ichigo dashed towards his daddy and gave him a tight hug.

"Dad! You're already here! What took you so long?! What is this box for?"

"This is my documents, magazines and some of the new things we will out in our house!"

She didn't notice Kish because of the two boxes he was carrying.

"Help that guy over there. He was so kind! He helped me in carrying these boxes and for me, you are compatible with him." Her father added.

"Oh dad, that's not a good joke!" She giggled. And when she carried the top box that the guy was carrying, she was shocked to see Kish smiling at her. Kish was the one who helped her father! Her brown eyes glared at him and her heart beated faster. The new feeling about Kish is there again.

"KISH!!??" She cried.

Her father looked so shocked.

"You know each other?"

"Yep, she's my classmate" Kish answered him proudly.

"Well, if that's the case, I will entrust to you, Ichigo. I like you for my daughter that that Masaya person!"

"Alright!" Kish told him. "I'll be going now, then" He added.

"Okay, Kish. Take care!" Ichigo's father waved goodbye.

* * *

After Kish left, Ichigo and her parent's started eating their dinner.

"so, Ichigo, you have already known that Kish?" Her mother asked her.

"He's my classmate" She answered her. 'He stole my first kiss….' She told herself but its not right to tell her parents about that issue. Her dad will surely make a scandal out of that issue.

"So, Ichigo, do you want him to be your husband? He seems so nice! I do really like him to be your husband." He said and he gave her crocodile tears.

"Oh Dad! Lets just stop this topic and proceed to the next one….."

"Why?" Her father looked at her and gave her puppy eyes.

"Oh dad! I don't like that look! Well, May I excuse myself? I want to take a long hot bath."

"Alright, dear…"

* * *

As Ichigo takes a bath in her beloved bath tub…

"Oh Kish! Why do you want to make me suffer?"

* * *

"Welcome to the Mew Mew Café!" Kish greeted their customer with his innocent smile and his closed eyes. As he opened his eyes, he cannot believe what he saw. It was Aoyama Masaya! He came back from England! Then, he heard Ichigo running towards Aoyama.

"AOYAMA-KUN! YOU'RE BACK!" She shrieked. She hugged him tightly. Tears of joy were falling down.

"Of course, I am, my princess"

Then, Masaya walked towards Ryou's office and Kish was secretly following him.

"May I take Ichigo for awhile?"

"Of course but make sure you will return her……….. TO ME?!" He gave a smirk on Masaya.

"I'll think about it!" Masaya teased Ryou.

"Nice try!"

After their conversation, Masaya went to Ichigo and walked happily with her. When they reached outside, Masaya hugged her tightly. Then, he noticed that Kish was at his back. 'Damn that black idiot' Kish told himself.

"So, my follower, how are you?" He told Kish.

Kish looked really surprised! It's not Masaya but it was Deep Blue; using the innocent face of Masaya. On the other hand, Ichigo didn't realize that it was Deep Blue, and whatever reason it is, Ichigo cannot hear Kish.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!!" He called her real name.

"No matter how you try, she's mine now."

"What will you do with her?!"

"um…. Maybe a little bit of this….. and a little bit of that." He told Kish impishly. He's planning something to Ichigo.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He screamed.

**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!**

Kish fell out of his bed.

"A nightmare, huh? It's been 29 nights I've been dreaming of that stupid nightmare! What could it possibly mean?" Kish said. "Even though it's late at night, I better check my koneko-chan."

* * *

Ichigo's backyard

Kish is standing at the branch of a tree near Ichigo's Balcony.

"Wrong timing! Her curtain is blocking the view!" He murmured. "I guess I have to teleport in her room…" He added.

* * *

Ichigo's Room

"She's not here? Where could she be?' He asked himself. Suddenly, he heard the knob from the bathroom twisting. He tried to teleport himself but his energy was not enough. The effect of the potion is still working. He's still human and he used up his powers already…. His heart beated faster. He doesn't know what he will do next…..

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading the first two chapters of my first fan fiction! I need reviews before I post the third chapter.. o hehehe By the way, the lime parts can be found at chapter 3 Baka Role Play, chapter 4 Full House and chapter 8 How to eat strawberry. Deep Blue's Greatest Passion for Ichigo! I'm looking forward to your reviews so that I can post the third chapter of Clasped! Domo Arigato Gozaimashita!

Sneak Peak at Chapter 3:

"Oh my gosh!" He cried.

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry kitten……" Was the only phrase, he can answer to her.

She stood up and raised her voice, "WHY KISH?! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO ME?!"

"Ano….."

"WHAT?!"

"If a male alien kisses the girl he loves three times, THE GIRL WILL DEFINITELY BE HIS FOREVER. The proof that will be left on the girl's body is a bangle on her right hand……"

"That means……." She told him nervously.

end of sneak peak


	3. Chapter 3: BAKA roleplay

Chapter 3 Baka Role Play

"Nani? I thought someone was here…" Ichigo murmured. She was wrapped around her towel. Then, she noticed there was something wrong with her closet. Some of her clothes were pressured under the doors of her closet. Because of her curiosity, she opened it. Kish was hiding there! He was about to fall to the direction of Ichigo and he tried to grab her so that he will not fall on her. But ACCIDENTALLY, he grabbed Ichigo's towel by mistake and as he fell down, he also pulled down Ichigo's towel. When he already fell to the ground, he looked up. He saw Ichigo naked. She's not that sexy, but for Kish's eyes, she has the most beautiful body. Her face was full of emotion; surprised, embarrassed, irritated and angry. Kish have never seen such a beautiful scenery like this. His precious, koneko-chan, was naked before him. Ichigo's and Kish's cheeks were so red like a strawberry.

"Gome Nasai… I'm sorry, kitten" As he looked again again to her body and handed her the towel she owned then he closed his eyes.

"KISSHU!!" She screamed at his face.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to-" but before he could finish, Ichigo interrupted.

"Go out of this room at once!"

"Hai!" He jumped to her window. Then a voice coming from the master bedroom caught her attention.

"Ichigo! Daijobu desu ka?!" It was her mother.

"Of course mom, I'm fine" She answered. " But I heard Kish's name!" Her father interrupted.

"A… eh… I shouted his name because it was so cute… hehe"

"Alright…!"

Why did he went to my room was the question stacked in Ichigo's mind. "I'll better stay away from him." She concluded.

NEXT DAY

Ichigo was about to enter her classroom but the door way was blocked by young girls. She needs to be persistent to be able to enter the classroom or else she will be late. She tried and tried but the girls are pushing back. She had enough of this idiocy.

"WHERE DID YOU GIRLS COME FROM? I NEED TO GO INSIDE!" She screamed. But the girls looked at her with devil's eyes.

"HEY YOU RED HAIRED GIRL! HOW DARE YOU TO SHOUT ON US! MAYBE YOU JUST WANT TO SEE KISH! THAT'S IT!" They answered her in chorus in a loud voice enough to be heard in the whole building. Kish heard them, who's just inside the classroom. He looked at them with his cute golden eyes, then, walked towards them.

"Oh my gosh! Kish-kun! He's looking at us." The girls stepped aside except for Ichigo. Kish knelt before her. All of them looked so shocked.

"Would you mind if I escort you, MY koneko-chan?" He asked her sincerely.

"Wha-what?!" She answered him, she was about to walk out but Kish pulled her close to his chest.

"You can NEVER escape from me." He whispered to Ichigo's ear.

"So what's their relationship?" The young girls whispered to each other.

AT THE CLASSROOM

"Hey! Don't touch me! I'm still angry with you!" She told him with her irritated face.

"It's not my fault. It was an accident! I just wanted to check on you that time." He answered her.

"B-but… you… saw…me…naked…" She murmured with her blushing face. "Yeah! I did saw it! It was the most beautiful scene I ever seen so far!" He teased her.

"OH! YOU BIG PERVERT!" She shouted as she hit him with a big paper fan.

"That hurts!" He complained with a bump on his head.

"That's not enough!" She grinned at him. While they are fighting each other, their adviser entered the room. She was in a hurry and with a look on her face, you can tell that there is something bothering her. The silent ambiance filled the room.

"Class…" Their sensei sighed.

Kish broke the silent ambience surrounding the classroom.

"What's the matter, sensei?"

"We have a problem… big problem…"

"And what's that?" the class answered in chorus.

"I forgot to tell you last week that there will be a role play held within this week…"

"So…?" They ask their teacher. "Our principal announced last Friday that today will be the last day of the role play… I was about to tell you last time but I forgot… Sorry… that's why we will do a ON THE SPOT ROLE PLAY…" she added.

" WHAT?!" they were really surprised about this issue. They don't want to win the prize but they don't have any idea about the stupid event.

Ichigo raised her hand and asked her teacher.

"Sensei, I think we can make it. Tell us more details about this play then we will start planning."

"All right… Thanks class." She was so relieved that the class was not mad at her. She felt that she was so blessed for having this kind of students. They didn't mind their class because they were planning about their play like for example, who are getting the lead roles of the play. And at last, they were able to make a nice script.

"WHO DO YOU THINK ARE CAPABLE IN THE LEAD ROLE OF THE PLAY?" Their sensei asked them foolishlingly.

"Of course Kish-kun!!" the girls shriek at the top of their lungs.

"Alright! What about the main female lead role?"

"ME! ME!" shouted by the young girls. They seemed so interested about this (maybe because of Kish). Their sensei take a look on their faces, (Moe, Miwa and the other girls) but a girl caught her attention and it was Ichigo. She seemed bored about it even though who started organizing the play. She was sleeping at the top of her desk and making a purr sound. She was comfortably sleeping when her teacher walked towards her. Their sensei woke her up and the class started to laugh when they noticed a bit of drool near her lips. She wiped her drool very quickly. 'That's my koneko-chan' Kish murmured to himself.

"Eh? What's the matter sensei?... I'm already in the middle of my dream." Ichigo complained. She feels that her cells are still sleeping.

"I want you to be the leading lady." Their teacher claimed.

"NA-NANI?!" Ichigo and her female classmates were very surprised about it that certain words repeated in her mind. Kish sat beside her.

"Let's do our best, koneko-chan!" He whispered to her. Then, her wild imagination begins again. Thoughts started registering in her mind of what could happen. She imagined many things. It also made her blush and Kish noticed it. She didn't know why she felt this way. Her heart beat faster. She doesn't even know why excitement overcomes her. Suddenly, she had a feeling which she cannot stop. Her cat ears and tail are about to pop out. Kish noticed it. Ichigo was telling her cat genes to stop, but it won't obey her. Sadly, her ears and tails popped out, but before her classmates and teacher could notice it, she was hugged by Kish. One of his hands is in her head where her cat ears appeared and the other one is hiding her tails. Being insensitive at that moment, Kish didn't notice that he was touching Ichigo's… (you know what I mean right?). At first, Ichigo was relieved when Kish hid her ears and tails but then she realized that Kish is touching one of her private parts at the lower part of her body, she felt irritated. Then, realizing her ears and tail were gone, she immediately pushed him away from her.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed at him.

"What did I do?" He demanded.

"You were touching something you weren't suppose to!"

"I had just hidden your ears and tail for you so that they will not know your identity, that you are a MEW. In fact, I just saved you." He whispered to her ear. While they were fighting at each other, their teacher concluded.

"It's decided then, since you two make a cute couple… let us start practicing in the auditorium!"

IN THE AUDITORIUM

"Do you think sensei that they will be okay? I mean, the main characters are Ichigo and Kish. They are the only one who's going to speak and the others are only the backups." Miwa told her sensei, which's just beside her.

"I'm sure they can do it! I have a feeling that they already knew each other from the start and I have also a feeling that Kish likes her." Her teacher told her with a confident smile on her face. Suddenly, one of her student rushed to her. He was out of breath.

"What's the problem?" His teacher asked.

"Our script was accidentally burnt by the other year!"

"What? BUT HOW?!"

"They were making a fire at the backstage for the REAL SMOKE EFFECT but they accidentally used the papers of our script to make the fire bigger." He told his sensei.

"So, what will happen to our class?" She was really worried about them. She already bit her lower lip and cold sweats are coming down from her.

"Kish said that he will take care of it!"

BACKSTAGE

"We're next!" Ichigo told Kish nervously.

"That's alright, koneko-chan… I'm here." he told her calmly. Then a girl went towards Kish.

"Ano… Kish-kun…" she told him nervously while blushing. Ichigo felt irritated again towards Kish and that girl. Kish finds her cute when she is jealous. (But Ichigo know that she is jealous… ). "I'll be going there doesn't, catch me later alright, Kish?"

"Be right there!" When Ichigo's presence were no longer at the backstage, "Kish-kun… It feel so nice to think of that we share the same oxygen now… the air you breathe is also the air I breathe…" She hugged Kish. She can feel his warmth. She never felt this way before she told herself. She like to stay like this forever…

"Kish-kun… would you accept my feelings for you?..." Kish turned to her. Then, he removed her hands from his waist.

"I'm sorry… but I already a girl whom I cherish." He explained to her.

"Can you tell me what she's like?" she asked him.

"Alright… she's not that attractive but as far as I know, there are 3 of us who are trying to get her heart. (Whenever I willingly or not give her my kisses, she would refuse them). Every girl wants a kiss coming from me but she's different from others… she's sometimes a crybaby, she likes to make people happy and----"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she told him.

"HUH?!"

"I understand you… you really loved her, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"At least for goodluck offering, I prepare you a snack. Eat this before you start your play." She recommended.

"Alright!"

AT THE TIME OF THEIR PRESENTATION

"Oi! Ichi-GOOO! Tsugooo?! hiccups" Kish told her.

"Are you drunk?!" She asked him with worry all over her face.

"NnOo! I'm NOT! hiccups It's so goOoD." Then he hugged Ichigo and goes insane.

"WHY DO YOU LOVE MaSaYa SO MuCH, And WhY DO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH? hiccups" He told Ichigo. When Ichigo looked at his eyes, she noticed tears coming down. Not just ordinary tears but real tears. He lifted her chin using one of his hands and kissed her passionately. Ichigo resisted but Kish's lips were asking for more. He hugged Ichigo tighter then their lips parted.

"Nice kiss! It seemed so real!" the audience admired.

Ichigo cannot believe what just happened. For the first time, she was kissed in the lips but didn't transform into a cat. Kish leaned closer to her and he hugged her again.

"My koneko-chan, hiccups I MEan Ichigooooo! I LOOOVE YOOU! hiccups Don't make Masaya as an excuse! hiccups I HAAATE THAT!! hiccups ya make lonely hiccups" He told her absentmindedly.

"Kish?! I---"

"SHUT UP! hiccups You're not HAAPPY after I gave YOOU a Kis-chk!"

He kissed her like there's no tomorrow. His kiss was filled with passion and Ichigo can feel it. His tongue was pressed to her lips, wanting them to open for him to explore her enough. She doesn't know why but she kissed him back with the same passion and intensity. After their passionate kiss, their lips parted. Then, Kish looked at her cute brown eyes and gave her a sweet smile. Ichigo was about to shout at him but she noticed that Kish was about to fall. He lost his consciousness. Quickly, Ichigo caught him with her body.

"KISSHU!!" she screamed. Her tears flowed down from her eyes. He's not acting. He really lost his consciousness.

"KISH! I---"Before she can finish what she about to say, a voice caught her attention.

"Excellent play! Excellent! Bravo!" It was one of the judges.

Ichigo gave a very low bow to express her gratitude. Then she had hauled along Kish in able for them to get off the stage.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd demand.

"That's enough for today." The judges answered them Ichigo headed to the clinic.

AT THE CLINIC

The doctor laid Kish on the clinic bed. Ichigo was just sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"He seems to be drunk." The doctor concluded.

"Did he drink something to make him drunk?"

"No, he didn't." Ichigo's response was full of worries.

"Alright… Just look after him." Then the doctor stepped away.

Ichigo and the unconscious Kish was left alone inside the room. Ichigo gazed at him. She realized that he's cute after all. Her cat ears and tail popped out. She doesn't want to be caught in that form. It was the clinic after all; people might just go inside the room. She dashed towards the comfort room and locked the door. Then, she looked at the body size mirror. She saw something. Besides the fact that her cat ears are gone, she saw something that she had never seen before. She was wearing a beautiful bangle on her right hand. She tried to remove it but it was futile.

"What could it possibly mean? I don't remember wearing a bangle like this."

Suddenly, she heard Kish calling her real name. She rushed to the door and ran towards his direction.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking care of me."

Ichigo gave him a sweet smile then he asked him, "What did you drink last time? You got drunk a while ago…"

"Oh really?!... I see… maybe that girl gave me a soda with her snack that she prepared for me…"

He told her while he was getting up from bed.

"Soda?" she asked him curiously.

"Yeah, soda! You know kitten, when I drink it, I get drunk… my body easily reacts on frizzy drinks…" he explained to her.

"Oh, I see…"

Ichigo brushed her bangs using her right hand. The bangle caught Kish's attention. Ichigo was still fixing her bangs when Kish grabbed her right hand.

"Itai yo!!!" she demanded.

"Tell me! Honestly! Did I kiss you a while ago when I was drunk?!" Kish looked at her face. It was full of worries. She doesn't want to lie to him because her conscience was bothering her.

"Yeah… You… Kissed… Me… Two… Times…" she told Kish with her turning red like tomatoes.

"Oh my gosh!" he acclaimed.

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry kitten…" was the only phrase he can answer her. She stood up and raised her voice.

"Why KISH? WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO ME?"

"Ano…"

"WHAT?!"

"If a male alien kisses the girl he loves three times. THE GIRL WILL DEFINITELY BE HIS FOREVER. The proof that will be left on the girl's body is a bangle on her right hand…"

"That means…" she told him nervously.

"Yeah… starting from this moment… I'm your husband already…"

"And that means I'm your wife now?!" She asked Kish with her anxious face.

"You're right! I'm all yours NOW!" He told Ichigo proudly.

"But when did that happen?!" she exclaimed.

"1st kiss-the first time we met! 2nd and 3rd kiss- the play awhile ago when I was drunk."

He hugged Ichigo so tightly. 'Stupid… why didn't I think of that in the first place? I should've just kissed her!' he told himself. 'But it's alright she's mine now!'

"And of course, your mine now… No one can take you away from me…" he whispered to her ear.

"I'm just dreaming right, Kish?" she pinched herself, but nothing happened.

"No koneko-chan, it's really happening…" Kish told her. She felt concerned for her. Yes, he's arrogant but he also thinks about Ichigo's feelings.

"Ichigo… I have something to tell you." He added.

"What?" she told him with doubts.

"The couple must sleep in the same house AND in the same bed. It's a sin if they don't obey this rule. And if they violate it, they will have severe illness that can lead to death…"

"Let me think about the things that happened to us. Just give me time. I'll tell you later." She glanced at Kish, turned her back and started to traipse.

"She seems so depress about this issue." He muttered

AT THE CLASSROOM

Kish went to his classroom, since he's feeling better already. Slowly and gently he opened the classroom's door. He saw Ichigo's head down. Her arms were resting on her desk. He could hear her whimpering. Then, Ichigo's head rose and looked at the window. She watched he clouds and the sky and she also watched the butterflies flying freely. Ichigo's tears flowed down from her eyes down to her cheeks. It hit his feelings. He doesn't want her to see her in this state. It hurts him. He wants to see her sweet smile not her gloomy tears. He wants her to be happy like she always does. He started to trudge towards her. He wants to be with her side in times like this. Finally, Ichigo noticed him. She wiped her tears and presented a fake smile.

"Kish? Why are you here?"

"Tell me what's your problem, please, Ichigo. I want to be always by your side and mostly at times like this." He brushed her bangs.

"No! It's nothing!" She tried to give him a sweet smile.

"No! There is something!" He felt irritated. He cannot stand the fact that Ichigo was smiling for him so that he will not feel obligated

"No, its---" she gave him again that fake smile but before she can finish, Kish broke in.

"There it is again! I don't want to see that fake smile! It pains to me when you try to smile even your not happy!" Kish told her.

"Are you two still fighting each other." A voice barged in. They turned around and it was their sensei. "You two didn't attend the awarding ceremony!" she told them with her a "bit" irritated face.

"Why sensei? You seemed so excited about this awarding." They answered her in chorus and with the same ;pitch of voice.

"You haven't heard about it? Well, whether you believe it or not, our class won. The judges and the crowd like your scenes."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! They said that it looks so real especially the kissing scenes…"

The looked at each other and both of them were blushing.

"Honestly, Kish… Ichigo, did you know each other before your classmates met him?"

"Yeah…" Kish told her with his eyes looking at the floor.

"Then tell me, what is your relationship? I promise to keep it as our secret."

"Promise?" Ichigo asked her.

"PROMISE!" Their sensei cried out suddenly.

"Well, it goes a little something like this. Ichigo and Mew Mew Ichigo is the same person---"

"Really?!"

"I'm not done yet. May I now continue?" he demanded.

"Alright…"

"And I am an alien guy. I'm also her former enemy but also her suitor. Sensei, that's all that I can give you. The others were confidential already…"

"So, you loved Ichigo from the start and you came back to earth just to see her, right?" His teacher concluded.

Kish nodded in affirmation. He cannot completely admit it because he is a "bit" timid.

"What an interesting love story!" his teacher exclaimed.

"I promise to keep that cute secret! But, Ichigo, you better wipe those tears. I know that you like Masaya but also try dating someone new. You don't know, he might be the one for you… Well then, you two must be prepared because your classmates will be here soon." She added.

AT THE MEW MEW CAFÉ (After dismissal time)

"Shirogane-san, Ichigo seems so depressed today… She keeps on mopping the same place. She's not even moving at that place!" Mint told Shirogane.

Ryou stared her. He noticed that she's not cheerful like she always have. It keeps bothering him. He doesn't want HIS Ichigo to be upset. Being uncomfortable, Ryou headed towards her. He grabbed her hand then pulled her and bring her into his room.

AT RYOU'S ROOM

"Ichigo, what is your problem?" he asked her.

"No, its nothing…" she tried to smile and sat on Ryou's bed.

"I know you see me as nothing more than a conceited boss and unlovable brat but Ichigo tell me your problem!" he begged her.

She raised her voice and said "I told you its nothing!" he really wants to know the reason. He ran out of patience. He cannot control himself anymore. His body won't obey him. Ryou pushed Ichigo down to the bed. Ichigo's eyes widened. She was under him. He kissed her on her lips down to her neck.

"Ryou stop it! N-" She screamed but before she can utter the whole sentence, e kissed her again. Next, she could feel that Ryou is starting to remove her apron and loosening her buttons. But before he could completely undress her, he stopped. He stood up and turned his back. He heard Ichigo crying.

"I did scare you a lot, huh, didn't I?"

"OF COURSE YOU DID! YOU ERO-BAKA!!!" as her tears flowed down, Ryou wiped it for her. He helped her to be fully dressed again. And another question on his mind was stuck again. The question was 'why did she not transform into a cat when I kissed her' but he told to himself not o mind it. It's better to kiss a human Ichigo than a cat Ichigo.

"So, are you about to tell me what your problem is?"

"No!" she insisted.

"So… you want me to continue what I was about to do to you?!" he teased her.

"No!"

"Then tell me!"

"Alright…"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not yet starting! You're too excited!"

"Sorry…"

"It's like this. If a male alien kisses the girl he loves three times, THE GIRL WILL DEFINITELY BE HIS FOREVER!"


End file.
